


Meeting Some Old Friends

by secretfanficblog



Series: Voltage [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanficblog/pseuds/secretfanficblog
Summary: You see your old work friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon when you're out getting coffee with your criminal boyfriend.





	

You and your boyfriend, Len, were waiting side by side at the counter at Jitters waiting for your coffees when you spot them: Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. They were your best friends for the year and a half you were working at STAR Labs but you hadn’t seen them since you were fired for informing Doctor Wells about the faulty wiring in the particle accelerator. They were sitting with a tall brown haired man that you’d never seen before and all of them were laughing at something, probably a joke Cisco made.

Feeling a pang of jealousy in your chest you look away and sigh.  Just over a year ago that had been the three of you hanging out and laughing together. The world was easier back then. You had a stable job and didn’t have to hide your money because it was illegally obtained. There were no meta humans and you didn’t have to constantly remember to keep your powers under control. You also really missed having friends that you could go out in public with. Mick, Lisa, and Len were amazing of course but they were all too recognizable to be in public together and you were still trying to mesh into their group, still feeling like an outsider since they had been together for so long.

Len reaches over and squeezes your hand causing you to startle and accidentally shock him slightly. You look over at him apologetically and he gives you a small smile, nothing close to the smiles he gives you in private but enough to make you feel a little bit better.

The barista calls out your name and you pull your hand out his to grab both the coffees. You hand him his and retake his other hand in yours, interlocking your fingers. Usually you both avoid affection in public because of your criminal careers but Len was dressed to blend in and you really needed the comfort. As the two of you walk towards the exit of Jitters you avoid looking at your old friends’ table by drinking some of your coffee, just wanting to leave quickly and get back to researching for your latest heist idea.

Just as you pass their table with Len you hear Caitlin pause mid-laugh and call your name questioningly.

You squeeze Len’s hand quickly before slowly turning to look at Cisco, Caitlin, and their friend.

"Oh my god, Caitlin, Cisco, hi,” you say, faking excitement. You may miss them but you’re still embarrassed about what happened the last time you saw each other.

“How have you been?” Caitlin asks as she gets up and wraps her arms around you in a hug.

“Pretty good,” you smile and return her hug, letting go of Len’s hand in the process, before moving over to give Cisco a hug too. “How have you both been? I heard you’re still working over at STAR Labs.”

“Yeah we are. Someone needs to help Doctor Wells keep the place running.” Cisco replies with a big smile. “What have you been doing for the last year? Maybe we can convince Doctor Wells to rehire you. I still don’t understand why he made you leave, you were one of the best at electrical work around the lab.”

“It’s fine, Cisco. I’ve mostly just been doing electrical work for banks and other high security places. It can be pretty boring but it pays and occasionally I get something exciting.” You say before noticing that their friend was staring intently at Len. “Oh, where are my manners? This is my boyfriend, Len.” You give them a genuine smile and Len puts his hand on the small of your back.

Caitlin and Cisco both take their eyes off you to look at him then freeze before looking at each other then their friend then back at you and a now smirking Len.

“Hello, Barry. Ramon. Doctor Snow,” Len drawls out. “It’s nice to see all three of you again.”

“Snart,” the friend, Barry, says with a frown.

“Oh, how do you all know each other?” You ask looking at Len, pretending you don’t know about his… career.

“He’s freaking Captain Cold!” Cisco exclaims before quickly looking around then continues in a normal voice. “He kidnapped both Caitlin and my brother and I on two separate occasions!”

You raise an eyebrow at Len because _that_ you did not know. He just shrugs in response.

“I’m sorry,” Barry says confused and you look back over at him, “but how do you not know this? He broadcasted himself with Heatwave when he kidnapped Caitlin and the news always covers his and Heatwave’s break-ins which are easy to distinguish because there’s ice and scotch marks everywhere.”

“I travel a lot,” you reply, reaching behind you to grab Len’s hand that’s on your back tightly. “And I think _Leonard_ and I need to go have a discussion. It was nice seeing you all again and meeting you Barry.”

They say their goodbyes to you and watch you curiously as you pull Len towards the exit who mockingly waves to them.

Once you and Len are out of Jitters you loosen you grip on his hand and begin walking to your shared apartment.

“So you really kidnapped Caitlin?” You look at him with a raised eyebrow taking a sip of your coffee.

“I need to lure the Flash out,” Len says with a smirk.

“And Cisco and his brother?”

“Mick and I needed new guns and Lisa wouldn’t stop pestering me about getting her own gun. Also I wanted more information on Flash like who exactly he is.”

“And how do you know Barry?”

Len’s smirk seems to grow and he shrugs taking a drink of his coffee. “We just _ran_ into each other when I was on a job.”

You choke on your next sip of coffee and stop, your mind finally connecting Barry’s voice to the Scarlet Speedster that has stop you a few times because of Len’s pun. “Holy shit, did I just meet the Flash?”

Len just keeps smirking and pulls you along to your apartment.


End file.
